


Kneel

by haywoods



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoods/pseuds/haywoods
Summary: Nobody ever dared to stand up to Negan. Until today.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of working on chapter 1 of 'Wedding Night to Remember' I wrote this to challenge myself that I CAN write and that I can write Negan. I needed something to put me in the head space of what I want my story to be. I might even use this for a future chapter who knows.

“Kneel.”

Standing up to Negan was never an easy task. The people who did met their fate. In various different ways that fit the punishment at the time. No one dared to speak ill against the man that everyone loved to fear. The man that if you weren’t blind by his cult like following, were looked down upon. Shamed. Cast away to fend for themselves. Thrown away like they were nothing. Which they were. They were all nothing compared to the king, the leader with his "kingdom."

No. Nobody dared to defy Negan. Leader of the sanctuary and fearless ruler.

Except for me. 

“No.”

I’m not sure what made me say it. Maybe it was the endless amount of bullshit I had to deal with since he came into my life, the life of my group. The endless amount of people I had to witness meet their fate thanks to the hands of him, his people. The friends I lost. The people I had come to admire. All gone. Wiped away by this man.

“What was that, little doll? Because I know you just did not say no to me.”

“I. said. No. I will not kneel for you. Not now, not ever.”

“Doll, you're gonna really regret saying that to me.”


End file.
